Their young power and love
by DianaLadris802
Summary: Folly Skylin has just been sent to Coates for doing something she never thought anyone could ever do. She meets new people along the way but then the FAYZ appears and she's left to pick her side. She was right on the edge of picking her choice, but that was when she met Drake Merwin, also known as maybe one of the creepiest kid's in Coates...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this FF of the Gone series. I own no characters except for Folly, Dennis and Yule! Enjoy otherwise and please R&R! **

"Drake listen to me, this isn't worth it!"

"Folly, this has been my lifelong dream since the FAYZ. If I don't do this now, I'll never get the chance!"

"And you actually believe the Gaiaphage on this?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

"Because he's your _master _right?"

"Don't you say that."

"Oh, I'll keep saying that Drake. I thought you trusted me, not some glowing green light in the dark!"

"That's it! Screw you Folly, I love you but this…this is a disgrace of you!"

"Drake, No!"

***  
**_THE BEGINNING_**

Folly Skylin stared out the window as the bus shook violently. Several times she had bumped her head amongst the glass, dazing her couple of times. She was 14 years of age had thick wavy black hair, perfect dark brown eyes it looked black, white skin but tanned brown a little and dark pink lips. She wore a red bow above her head and was dressed in the Coates Academy uniform, a white shirt with a red tie, grey skirt and long socks with her buckled shoes. She sat uncomfortably as the boy next to her, about a year older to her, kept flinging his pocket blade over and over again even in the bumpy ride. He had dark red hair, dark brown eyes, freckles, pale lips and he actually looked handsome.

Once the bus had gotten back to a proper road the red head boy seemed to be eyeing her up and down. A small shiver ran up and down her spine.

"Hi." He finally said. Folly looked at him with dewy eyes.

"Hi." She replied, no emotion in her voice.

"I'm Dennis Parker." He placed his hand out. Folly looked carefully at his hand before shaking it.

"Folly Skylin." She replied slowly.

"Nice name."

"Thank you."

They sat in silence for a while as Folly looked out the window. Dennis broke the silence.

"What's your reason?" he asked, grazing the edge of his knife with tender fingers. She looked at him, a lock of her hair falling gently over her eye. Dennis looked up and gently pushed her hair behind her ear. Folly was surprised but she didn't object.

"My parents just dumped me here for no reason. You know, just to get rid of me." She quickly smiled and turned to the window.

"What about you?" she softly asked as she could see the Academy from here.

" I'll tell you later." He replied, leaning back against his seat. She turned to him.

"Why not now?"

"It's a long story."

Dennis closed his eyes and leaned his head back. Folly stared at him and then back at the window. The rest of the trip was just silence with growing tensions from each passenger as they neared their new home…

* * *

"Class, welcome the new students. Folly Skylin, Dennis Parker and Yule Fredrick."

"Yo, what happened to Peter Parker?" a voice shouted out and the class snickered. Dennis joined the class' glee. Folly eyed every student that had a free seat, already picking her choice. She saw two free seats and wouldn't mind sitting Dennis to be honest. Yule was a silent boy with thick black shaggy hair, wide blue eyes, pale thin lips and a very stern look. He looked deadly in his own way.

"Yule, sit next to Dekka Talent, over there. Folly and Dennis, you both can sit at the back empty seats. By the way, I'm Gary Shovel." Folly looked at the teacher, noticing him for the first time. He had thinning grey hair, grey eyes behind rectangular spectacles, cracked pale lips and yellow misshaped teeth. He smiled creepily at Folly and almost touched her back if it hadn't been for Dennis who stepped in their way and got the pervert teacher's hand on his back. He smiled at the teacher and gently gestured Folly to her seat. She smiled behind her tightly sealed lips and the class let out a disgraceful 'ooh'. Gary looked at Dennis angry and red but just let them move on. Folly looked over at Yule who had let out a smile on his face himself. He sat next to an African American girl who looked beautiful if not for her permanent poker face. She gently pushed her bag to the floor, allowing Yule to sit beside her. Dennis and Folly then sat down and each student looked at the teacher waiting.

"Okay, today's lesson is about the French Revolution."

"Gary Shovel, my ass." Dennis whispered and Folly giggled. Three students looked back at that. A good looking boy with long dark hair that ran till his neck, brown eyes and very handsome smile on his face. Next to him a girl with gentle looks yet she seemed evil in her own way. She had dark long raven hair, dark brown eyes and bright pink lips. They both seemed as a couple. Behind them a boy with golden hair, pale blue eyes and pale lips sneered at them, a toothpick dangling from the edge of his lips. He looked smashing. They all seemed to have heard the joke. Folly gently smiled at them and turned away. She then turned to Dennis.

"I still don't get why you're here, Dennis. Only a gentleman would do what you did up there for me. Thank you by the way." She whispered to him.

"You're welcome. I think anyone would protect a gorgeous girl such as yourself." He smiled at her. Folly blushed a deep crimson and hid her face behind her locks.

"But seriously, why?" she asked, staring at the teacher's back as he wrote something on the board.

"I had done something really bad Folly. You look like a good friend; I don't want to lose that."

"I am a good friend and trust me when I saw you won't lose me." She peeked at him, smiling nicely flashing her pearly whites. Dennis looked at her and folly swore she could see fresh tears forming.

"Thank you."

Folly just nodded her head and turned to face the board again. The teacher was looking at her again, his eyes seriously creeping her out.

"Just ignore him." Dennis said with a serious tone.

"I'm trying to." She looked down at her desk.

"Now tell me why."

"Because I had –"

Folly waited for a while but a gasp from the classroom made her look up. Dennis was no more sitting next to her and the teacher was missing.

"Whoa, where is Dennis?"

"Where is Mr. Shovel my ass first?"

Folly looked around the classroom and got a sharp look from the long haired boy. He was looking straight ahead, a smile on his face. Something was going on and he knew exactly what it was…

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this story. Please review; I will accept any negative comments but try some good ones J Anyways have a lovely day and please review, I repeat! Bye! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

Folly slowly stood up along with a couple of other students. A boy, who was wearing a black GAP hoodie over his uniform, walked over to where Mr. Shovel was standing and softly waved his palms in the air.

"I bet he put his invisible cloak on just to pester with Dolly Skywalker back there." A ginger boy with dark green eyes jerked his thumb at the back towards Folly.

"It's Folly Skylin you soul-less jerk." Yule said his voice calm and expressionless. Dekka just nodded her head and stood up, walking towards the door. The ginger was about to say something when the long haired boy stood up.

"True, you have no soul Will, that's why you're here after all." The boy smiled. Will put his hands in his pocket and stood up. The long haired boy showed deadly eyes to Will and then turned and smiled to Folly, his expression completely different.

"Hi Folly. I'm Caine Soren." Caine gently said his voice soothing.

"Pleasure." Folly replied, trying to hide the anxiety in her voice. He then gestured to the girl beside him and she stood up.

"This is Diana and Drake." He gestured to the golden haired boy, the toothpick still dangling from his lips. He was leaning back on his chair and eyeing Folly up and down with a sly look. She nodded her head nervously at him and then looked at the approaching Diana. She held out her hand and Folly carefully shook it. Diana's eyes sparkled something, but it was too small for Folly to notice.

"Hey guys, seriously where is Mr. Shovel?" Will asked, standing closer to Caine than before. Suddenly Dekka appeared and all the heads turned towards her.

"Everyone's missing their teachers. No adult's even there in the corridor." She said suspicion clear in her voice. All of a sudden Will pulled his hands out of his pockets, switch blades in both hands and aiming for Caine. Diana shouted his name, her head snapping towards Caine. Caine just quickly turned around, shoving Will away and then he raised his palms wide out. Will felt himself being thrown hard against the chalk board before blacking out for a few seconds. Drake was on his feet, toothpick hanging on his fingers. Yule looked carefully at Caine, he seemed unfazed. Folly gasped out loud, her hand over her mouth as she stared at Will. Caine slowly cracked his knuckles as Diana shuffled to him and whispered something in his ear. The entire class just stood up looking at Caine, looking like slaves.

Caine looked at Folly, his sweet smile still on his face but his eyes more different.

"Folly, why are you here?" he asked. Diana looked at Folly with apologetic eyes and then walked over to Yule. Before Folly answered she looked to Diana and Yule. She held out her hand at the mysterious boy and he held his out. She touched it gently and closed her eyes, and then she turned to Caine.

"Two bars." She said. Then her head gently turned back to Yule.

"But he's growing." She smirked then walked over to Caine. Caine looked over at Dekka and the rest of the class.

"Dekka, Jeff and Xavier, take Yule. Diana, Drake? You guys handle Folly." Caine smirked at Folly. Suddenly she was afraid, her hands shaking as Drake walked forward. She walked back, stumbling over the chair.

"I'm not gonna hurt you birdie." Drake simply said. Caine turned away to the window, watching scared kids wander out of the school block.

"It's finally happening." He said and smiled to himself. Folly turned over to Yule who seemed to be looking at her himself as his hands were suddenly pried behind his back and he was dragged out of the room. Drake grabbed Folly's arm, his grip tight.

"Come now." He said, his teeth gritted, and he pulled her out of the classroom.

* * *

Folly, Drake and Diana were sitting in Drake and Caine's room. Folly sat on the bed, her hands tied behind her back. Drake was leaning against the wall, flipping Will's pocket knife he stole from the unconscious boy. Diana was standing in front of Folly, arms crossed over her chest. Folly was trying hard not to let her tears form.

"Why are you here Folly?" Diana asked gently, her beautiful locks falling gently over her eye. Folly lowered her head and then looked back up.

"My parents just wanted to dump me here." She said.

"C'mon Folly, you don't have to lie to me. I felt that power inside of you, what did you do?"

Folly stared hard at Diana, anger suddenly rising in her chest as she remembered what had happened.

"He was being such an ass! I had to do it, but they don't fucking understand me!" She said, her feet grinding on the floor. Drake stood upright, his smile clearly showing he was enjoying this.

"What did you do Doll face?" he asked. Diana turned back, a look of hatred on her face. Drake just shrugged. Diana slowly turned back to Folly.

"What did _you_ do?" she asked, emphasizing the 'you'. Folly laughed out loud, her laugh creeping out Diana making her even step back.

"I just started blazing blue." She gently said, her voice like an angel.

"Well my hands were." She quickly pointed out.

"Then I just stuck my hands in his chest and grabbed his heart out. It felt like this joy I had never felt before."

Diana's eyes were in slits, her dark eyes behind curious lids. Drake wore an expression of awe and wonder. Suddenly Folly's hands were in front of her, her eyes gazing gracefully at her fingers.

"I just burned through him. I can go through anything and just burn them along the way." She smiled and looked up. Diana's face was disgusted but Drake just moved forward and sat beside her. His eyes for the first time looking kind and gentle. She smiled back at him. Then Caine appeared through the doorway.

"Looks like Yule over there can hurt people with his mind." Caine said. He then gestured his head towards Folly.

"What about her?"

"She can pass through anything and burn them when she goes through." Drake said his voice full of compassion. Folly looked dreamily into his eyes and for a moment there was a connection Folly had never felt before.

"Well that's great lover boy, but let's get a move on, shall we? Or are you not done with your love connection over there?" Diana said, her smirk making even Caine to laugh. Folly just looked embarrassed at her lap while Drake stood up, his eyes blazing.

"Well, bring Mrs. Skylin over there and let's get going." Caine said. Drake looked down at Folly and held down his hand for Folly. She smiled gently and held his hand, a though buzzing in her mind.

_Oh ya, there was definitely a connection there, but the question is, what will that connection turn out to be?_

**Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R and sorry if my names are not very smart, I'm not the smartest person when it comes to that. All I think of is the first names that pop in my head. Anyways take care and any kind of criticism is appreciated. Anything to make this story better J Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! This is sadly the ending of this series :( I know I only got two chapters but I'm completely lost. Whatever I thought about was horrible and this story was just going straight down hill :( Anyways, thankyou for all the kind reviews anyways and if any of you want to take the story, it'll be great! You can change it, add your own smart ideas :) But please inform me about it before hand and then enjoy :) Sorry for the sudden stop :( Anyways, take care ya'll! Bye! Btw, I will be publishing other stories though :D **


End file.
